The seat arrangement according to an embodiment of the invention comprises at least a first and a second vehicle seat, which are disposed next to one another (i.e., adjacent to one another in a seat row. The first vehicle seat has a backrest, which can be pivoted from a substantially upright usage position in which the vehicle occupant can be seated on the first vehicle seat, in the seat direction forward into a substantially horizontal non-usage position. The backrest of the first vehicle seat comprises at least one height-adjustable cushion portion. In the non-usage position of the backrest, the height-adjustable cushion portion can be moved by means of a four-bar mechanism having four articulation axes from a lower armrest non-usage position into an upper first armrest position. In the upper first armrest position, the height-adjustable cushion part forms an armrest for the adjacent second vehicle seat. According to an embodiment of the invention, the articulation axes extend transversely to the seat direction but are inclined with respect to a horizontal transverse to the seat direction. Alternatively, the articulation axes extend in the seat direction in the non-usage position of the backrest.
In both alternative embodiments of the seat arrangement according to an embodiment of the invention, there is the advantage that due to the arrangement or orientation of the articulation axes, an upward movement of the height-adjustable cushion portions is simultaneously coupled with a sideward movement of the cushion portions. The handling of the cushion portions during their movement from the armrest non-usage position into the upper first armrest position is hereby simplified, especially as the cushion portions need not be moved initially upward and then to the side to arrive at the first armrest position, as is the case, for example in the seat arrangement known from EP 0 943 482 B1. Operation is therefore substantially more convenient and simpler.
In a preferred embodiment of the seat arrangement, the articulation axes of the four-bar mechanism are disposed in such a manner that in the first armrest position transverse to the seat direction, the cushion portion is more remote from the second vehicle seat than in the armrest non-usage position. This ensures that during their movement from the armrest usage position into the first armrest position, the height-adjustable cushion portions of the first vehicle seat do not collide with a component of the adjacent second vehicle seat such as, for example, its seat portion or its backrest. Consequently, the two vehicle seats can be arranged very closely adjacent to one another without needing to provide a particularly large gap there between. The seat arrangement according to the invention therefore makes it possible to have a particularly close arrangement of the adjacent vehicle seats within the seat row.
In a further preferred embodiment of the seat arrangement, the articulation axes are inclined at an angle of about 5° to about 85°, preferably at an angle of about 45°, with respect to the horizontal. Thus, at a preferred angle of 45° it is ensured that during its movement from the armrest non-usage position into the upper armrest position, the height-adjustable cushion portion is always displaced by the same distance in the height direction and the transverse direction.
In order to allow a particularly flexible usage of the height-adjustable cushion portion, in a particularly preferred embodiment of the seat arrangement, the cushion portion is further pivotably disposed about a pivot axis on the four-bar mechanism which in the first armrest position extends in the seat direction, and the cushion portion can be pivoted from the first armrest position about the pivot axis into a second armrest position.
In an advantageous embodiment of the seat arrangement, the cushion portion has a rear side and a front side, and in the usage position of the backrest the front side is configured as a part of a backrest surface pointing in the seat direction and in the armrest position of the cushion portion, the rear side forms an upwardly pointing first armrest surface.
According to a further advantageous embodiment of the seat arrangement, the cushion portion further comprises an outer side facing the second vehicle seat in the usage position, which the outer side forms an upwardly pointing second armrest surface in the second armrest position of the cushion portion. Thus, for example, the rear side of the cushion portion and the outer side of the cushion portion can be differently configured so that in the first armrest position a softer or harder armrest surface is created compared with that in the second armrest position of the cushion portion.
In a further preferred embodiment of the seat arrangement, the backrest further comprises a central cushion portion, and the mutually facing and optionally mutually adjacent sides of the central cushion portion and the height-adjustable cushion portion are inclined with respect to the backrest surface. In this case, the angle of inclination is preferably between about 5° and about 85°. However, an angle of about 45° is particularly preferable. In any case, the inclination with respect to the backrest surface, which excludes a transverse extension at an angle of about 90°, makes it possible for the height-adjustable cushion portions to be moved from the armrest non-usage position into the upper first armrest position by means of the four-bar mechanism without these colliding with the central cushion part. The inclination of the articulation axes with respect to the horizontal should thereby correspond to the inclination of the mutually facing sides of the cushion portions.
In a further preferred embodiment of the seat arrangement according to the invention, the first vehicle seat has two height-adjustable cushion portions configured as wing rests, and the one cushion portion is facing the second vehicle seat and the other cushion portion is facing the third vehicle seat, while the first vehicle seat is disposed between the second and third vehicle seat. In this embodiment, the two height-adjustable cushion portions can be moved independently of one another by means of the relevant four-bar mechanism from the armrest non-usage position into the upper first or second armrest position. In contrast, the seat arrangement known from EP 0 943 482 B1 only allows a joint movement of the two cushion portions into the first armrest position even when one of the vehicle passengers on the second or third vehicle seat does not require such an armrest or even perceives this as disturbing. Thus, a substantially more flexible usage of the cushion portions is possible.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the seat arrangement, the rear sides of the two cushion portions abut against one another in the second armrest position. Thus, in the second armrest position, the two cushion portions can, for example, form a cohesive armrest surface so that a larger and cohesive armrest surface can be produced both for the first and also for the second vehicle seat.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the seat arrangement, the four-bar mechanism comprises a first pivot lever, which is arranged on the one hand pivotably about a first articulation axis on the backrest and on the other hand pivotably about a second articulation axis on the cushion portion, and a second pivot lever, which is arranged on the one hand pivotably about a third articulation axis on the backrest and on the other hand pivotably about a fourth articulation axis on the cushion portion. Both the first and the third articulation axis and also the second and the fourth articulation axis can thereby be provided, for example, on a common supporting part, which is disposed on the backrest or on the cushion portion.
In principle, the first and second pivot lever should have the same or at least substantially the same length so that the distance between the first articulation axis and the second articulation axis as well as the distance between the third articulation axis and the fourth articulation axis is the same. This has the advantage that the same component can be used in each case for the first and second pivot lever. However, should an inclination of the cushion portion in the first or second armrest position be desired, for example, in a further preferred embodiment of the seat arrangement, the first and second pivot levers have different lengths. Thus, for example, the pivot lever disposed further forward in the seat direction could be configured to be longer than the pivot lever disposed further backward in the seat direction, so that the cushion portion in the first or second armrest position is inclined upward in the seat direction.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the seat arrangement, the articulation axes of a four-bar mechanism are arranged parallel to one another.
According to a further advantageous embodiment of the seat arrangement, the articulation axes of a four-bar mechanism are arranged at right angles to the seat direction.